Los anhelos del corazón
by anylu
Summary: la injusta vida del rubio y como encuentra el amor en donde menos imagino. es un setoXjoey
1. Situación inesperada

Una bella tarde de sábado, un día de paz y tranquilidad, el inicio del fin de semana para todos menos para el pobre e Joseph Wheeler mejor conocido como Joey , ya que este pobre chico desde muy temprano tenia que trabajar para mantener su casa y a su ebrio padre. Joey tenia que madrugar todos los días para repartir los periódicos en la mañana, de allí de lunes a viernes tenia que ir acabando la escuela a trabajar a un pequeño restaurante familiar de mesero en donde también trabajaba los sábados pero desde la mañana, y en las noches trabajaba en un bar atendiendo en la barra, para que al llegar el día de paga su padre lo golpeara y le quitara el dinero para poder alimentar su adicción al alcohol.

Ese día Joey se había levantado temprano para ir a su primer trabajo, todo parecía indicar que seria un día como cualquier otro en su cotidiana vida. Se fue corriendo a la imprenta en donde recogía los periódicos para poder ir a repartirlos por todo el vecindario.

Al acabar de repartir los periódicos se dirigió al pequeño restaurante en donde saludo al dueño y posteriormente se fue a poner su uniforme de mesero, para empezar así ha atender la orden de sus clientes, a la vez que rechazaba algunas proposiciones un tanto indecorosas de algunos clientes, y es que para que negarlo Joey era un chico muy guapo ya que además de tener un hermoso cabello rubio que competía con la brillantes del sol también poseía unos esplendidos y vivos ojos color miel, así como una piel blanca y una bellísima sonrisa, y si eso no bastara era muy atractivo además de tener un gran cuerpo .

Al acabar su turno en el restaurante se dirigió al bar para comenzar con su último trabajo del día. Ya allí se cambio otra vez de ropa, y se coloco en la barra para empezar a atender a los clientes. Su turno en el bar empezaba a las seis y acababa alrededor de las once de la noche.

Eran aproximadamente las 9:30 de la noche y el bar se encontraba a mas no poder y era lógico ya que era sábado por la noche y al ser el día siguiente domingo no tendrían que levantarse temprano así que podrían provechar muy bien de tomar unos cuantos tragos. Joey se encontraba trabajando a mas no poder para que pudiera atender a todos los clientes que pedían un trago en la barra, de repente ve entre los clientes a la persona a la que menos deseaba ver, su delirio y tormento de cabellos castaños y penetrantes ojos azules, aquel ser con un carácter muy frio de cuerpo mas que esplendoroso con una piel un poco morena , aquel muchacho causante de muchas noches de desvelo y uno que otro sueño húmedo para el rubio, aquel muchacho de nombre Seto Kaiba, del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado.

El ojiazul se acercó a la barra para poder pedir una bebida, cuando vio al rubio atendiendo la barra y fue directo hacia el para que lo atendiera.

-sírveme un wiski y rápido- dijo en ese tono tan demandante que tanto irritaba al rubio, pero no dijo nada y solo se dedico ha atenderlo par evitar una pelea y que su jefe lo reprendiera.

-aquí esta tu bebida- fue lo único que se limito a decir y dejo el baso delante del castaño.

Así se paso el tiempo, Kaiba pidiendo trago tras trago hasta que llego el momento de cerrar y como era de esperarse a Kaiba ya se le había subido la bebida por lo cual no estaba en condiciones de manejar a su mansión.

-Kaiba ya es hora de cerrar así que será mejor que le hables ha alguien para que venga por ti- pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que el ojiazul se había dormido y aunque Joey lo había intentado no pudo despertarlo, así que su jefe como vi que el rubio conocía a seto Kaiba le pidió que lo fuera a dejar a su casa, y claro el rubio no quería pero al final acabo aceptando irlo a dejar.

Salió del establecimiento después de irse a cambiar y de dirigió al coche del castaño para dirigirse a la mansión Kaiba. Al llegar llamo a uno de los empleados que lo ayudo a subir al castaño a su recamara para después marcharse el empleado dejando al rubio solo con seto, el rubio también estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y no era nadie mas que el castaño.

-no te vayas-rogo el ojiazul-no me dejes solo, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche.

-suéltame- pedía el rubio-tu tienes que descansar y yo me tengo que ir a mi casa-pero lo único que ocasiono fue que seto lo tomara de la cintura y lo lanzara en la cama junto con el, provocando que el ojimiel quedara debajo de seto, así que aprovecho esto para darle un beso al rubio sorprendiéndolo por esta inesperada acción….

Notas:

hola es mi primer fic en esta pagina pero espero sea de su agrado


	2. Un momento que vivirá para siempre

Permanecieron así hasta que el aire se les empezaba a terminar por lo cual se tuvieron que separar para poder recuperar el aliento.  
-que crees que haces Kaiba- aun atónito Joey reacciono cuando se percato que el castaño estaba empezando a desabotonarle la camisa, dejando así expuesto su blanco pecho.

Kaiba no dijo nada y solo se dirigió a besar nuevamente esos labios que lo volvían loco, así continuo hasta que decidió bajar un poco y llegar al cuello en donde se entretuvo un rato dejando marcas con sus dientes en esa blanquecina piel, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera ante esta acción, lo cual hizo sonreír al castaño y bajo mas en ese cuerpo hasta llegar a los pezones del rubio. Comenzando a lamer uno y cuando este estuvo duro continuo con el otro, para este momento en la habitación ya se escuchaban los suspiros del rubio y al paso del tiempo leves gemidos empezaron a salir de su boca.

Contento de las reacciones del rubio seto dejo los pezones para seguir bajando dejando leves marcas en el abdomen del rubio mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, cuando lo logro se separo del pecho del rubio y procedió a quitárselo con todo y el bóxer de un solo jalón, para dejarlo al fin desnudo y apreciar la imagen mas bella que nunca antes había visto: a un lindo cachorrito recostado en la cama, prácticamente desnudo y a su merced, con los ojos entrecerrados, un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas y los labios entreabiertos de donde brotaban unos leves suspiros, y para rematar se podía apreciar una erección en su entrepierna.

Seto se posiciono entre las piernas del rubio, y cuando este se percato de lo que estaba pasando reacciono de golpe.

-que crees que estas haciendo-

-nada que tú no quieras-

-no estaría tan seguro-

Yo si y te lo demostrare-dijo tomando el miembro del rubio entre las manos y acariciándolo un poco.

-aahhh¡-gimió el rubio al sentir las caricias del ojiazul.

-vez como si te gusta-mostrando su arrogante sonrisa.

-y….y porque haces es…esto- dijo entrecortadamente a causa de las sensaciones percibidas en su cuerpo.

-porque quiero y porque eres MIO- recalcando lo ultimo.

-yo no soy de nadie y menos de un gato como tu- mostro su descontento al ver que el castaño lo veía como un objeto.

Seto lo ignoro y bajo hasta encontrarse frente al miembro del rubio para al instante meterlo en su boca comenzando un lento vaivén, y ocasionar un gran y sonoro gemido de placer en Joey.

-aahhh…..aaaahhhh…pa…para-pero fue ignorado por el castaño y continuo con lo que estaba asiendo pero con mas velocidad-  
aaahhhh…..que…bi..ben…se…siente…..aaaahhhh…..-dand o un fuete gemido se corrió dentro de la boca del castaño y claro este se trago toda la esencia del rubio.

-Kaiba detente-recuperando el aliento después de tal orgasmo.

-no quiero-fue lo único que menciono para después acercarse a los labios de Joey dándole a probar un poco de lo que él le había dado-te amo-

-no mientas-anonadado por tal revelación fue lo único que pudo auricular.

-no lo hago-dijo serio-no soy el tipo de persona que haría esto a cualquiera y solo lo are contigo porque TE AMO-y volvió a tomar los labios del rubio haciendo a cada momento el beso mas intenso hasta que la necesidad de tomar aire se hizo necesaria.

-yo también te amo gato roñoso-dicho esto ya que seto aun tenia la ropa puesta decidió darle una pequeña ayuda para que igualaran condiciones en lo que confiere a la ropa. Al acabar de desvestir al castaño se volvieron ha acostar en la cama-quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero que tengas algo que nadie mas tendrá, quiero darte mi virginidad-menciono o mas bien imploro en un tono que provoco que el poco control del castaño de desvaneciera.

Seto dio al rubio a lamer tres de sus dedos los cuales acepto con gusto. Acabando esta acción dirigió a la inexplorada entrada del rubio y metió el primer dedo.

-ahh-aun con la incomodidad le agrado la nueva sensación, así que seto introdujo un segundo dedo y después un tercero-aaaahhhhh…..aaahhh…se..seto….ya…noo..te..t e…neseito…dentro…yaaaaaa….-asi que el castaño obediente saco los dedos para posteriormente introducir su palpitante miembro de una sola estocada-aaaaaahhhhhhhhh…-ahora si el rubio saco un grito de dolor ya que no era lo mismo tener dentro los dedos de seto a su inmenso miembro-es..espera no te muevas todavía…-así permanecieron un momento hasta que el rubio se acostumbró al tamaño de la virilidad del castaño y empezó a mover las caderas para que al instante el castaño empezara con un suave vaivén que al paso del tiempo se volvieron en rápidas y fuertes estocadas.

-aaaahhh…mas…mmnn-entre gritos de placer pedía y claro el castaño no se hacia de rogar acelerando mas el ritmo-aaaahhh….vu..vuelve a….a dar allí-al parecer había encontrado el punto que lo hacia delirar.

-cachorro me fascina lo estrecho que eres…..ahhhhhh…-

No soportaron mas las magnificas sensaciones que les provocaba al fin estar unidos en lo carnal y se terminaron corriendo al momento de llegar al clímax, el rubio entre los vientres de ambos y el castaño dentro del ojimiel.

-te amo- fue lo único que dijeron ambos después de reponerse a ese gran orgasmo, y al momento se quedaron dormidos.

Ya al día siguiente arreglarían los asuntos que tuvieran que ser arreglados, por lo mientras esa noche dormirían cómodos en los brazos de aquella persona que mas amabas y que sabían le correspondía….


	3. No hay que temer

A la mañana siguiente Joey despertó tan cómodo que se volvió a acurrucar al cuerpo que estaba junto a el ya que le brindaba esa paz y seguridad que nunca había sentido en su vida. De repente le vinieron los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior y se levanto como un resorte más rojo que un tomate, claro no conto con el dolor que sintió en su parte trasera que lo obligo a regresar a la cama. Tanto movimiento origino que el castaño se despertara.

-porque tanto escandalo- sentándose en la cama.

-ho..hola bu..buenos días- un poco nervioso , al ver que el ojiazul se había levantado, y teniendo la mirada gacha. Por lo cual no se percato de en que momento el castaño se acercó a él, alzo un poco su cara y le planto un beso en los labios.

-buenos días cachorro- regalándole una bella sonrisa la cual el rubio nunca había visto-pensé que aun seguirías dormido-acercando sus labios a su oído-considerando lo de anoche-y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, posteriormente se alejó de él, con esto el rubio se dio cuenta que el castaño se acordaba de todo –es mejor levantarnos, ducharnos y bajara desayunar-

-me encantaría, pero hay un ligero problema y es que no me puedo levantar-nervioso o mas bien apenado por su condición.

-no te esfuerces ya que como eras virgen es normal que te duela en estos momentos-

-esta bien pero hazte responsable de esto y llévame al baño-extendiendo los brazos para que lo cargara, y el castaño no dijo nada solo tomo al rubio al estilo recién casados y se dirigió al baño. Al llegar solo tomaron un baño ya que aunque Seto quisiera hacer otras cosas sabia que Joey estaba adolorido y era mejor esperar a que se recuperara su parte trasera para poder volver a repetir tan grandiosa experiencia.

SxJ

Después de ese relajante baño, bajaron a desayunar, pero el rubio se quedo un momento quieto en las escaleras, tenía una duda y solo el castaño podía resolverla.

-neko...-al escuchar como lo llamo el castaño se detuvo-con lo que ha pasado…que somos tu y yo ahora?-

-oye como que neko-lo volteo a ver mostrando una ligera sonrisa ya que ese apelativo le había causado gracia-bueno eso no importa-se aclaró la garganta-como ya te había dicho ayer te amo y como por lo visto tu también me amas, porque no ser novios?-

-me encantaría-y se acercó al castaño para ahora ser el quien iniciara el beso-solo tengo otra duda, como actuaremos frente a tu hermanito?-

-como quieras, de hecho cuando baje le daremos la noticia de que tú ya tienes dueño-

-que posesivo eres, tienes la suerte de que aun con eso te ame-y lo beso nuevamente.

-ya resuelto este asunto vamos a desayunar-

-claro

SxJ

Ya en el comedor se encontraron con mokuba.

-buenos dias hermano-miro a su hermano hasta que se dio cuenta de que venia acompañado-hola Joey que sorpresa, que haces aqui-

-buenos dias moky, yo estoy aqui porque...-no sabia como decirle ya que tenia miedo de la reaccion del pelinegro-

-mokuba-llamo el castano a su hermano al ver que el rubio no podia decir nada de los nervios que tenia-tenemos algo que decirte asi que escucha con atención –hizo una pausa-Joey y yo-tomando a su cachorro de las manos-somos novios-

-eso es cierto joey-asombrado por la noticia

-s...si...eso te molesta?-nervioso aun por lo que dijiera mokuba.

-claro que no-mostrando una sonrisa-de echo me gusta mucho saber que tu eres la persona especial para mi hermano-se levanto de la mesa-hasta luego hermanos-y se fue del comedor.

Esto tranquilizo mucho a Seto, ya que si su hermano aceptaba su relacion que le interesaba el resto del mundo.

Al acabar el desayuno salieron a dar una vuelta y claro esta que Joey llevo a Seto a todos lados; desde el parque hata concliur en una cena en un lujoso restaurante cortesía del castaño.

SxJ


	4. Buenas nuevas

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que seto y joey empezaron a salir y claro eran muy felices.

Seto como ya sabia las condiciones en las que vivía el rubio y después de cierto incidente ocurrido con el padre del ojimiel prácticamente obligo a este a que viviera con el y claro despues de una acalorada discucion seto logro convencer al rubio de que ya no trabajara.

Al ya no tener que trabajar para mantener su padre joey habia mejorado sus calificaciones y al alimentarse mejor se veia mas lleno de vida que antes, pero en los ultimos dias se habia empezado a sentur mal ya que de la nada le venian mareos y nauseas, ademas como si fuera castigo divino ciertos alimentos le habian empezado a desagradar y aunque comiera no podia mantener mucho tiempo la comida en su estomago.

Seto al percatarse de esto se preocupo por los malestares de su cachorro y decidió llevarlo a ver un doctor. Al principio Joey no queria ir pero al ver que tan preocupado estaba su novio acepto ir al medico, por esa razón al siguiente dia ya se encontraban esperando a que lo atendieran.

-joey wheler pase porfavor-le aviso una enfermera y asi ambos jovenes entraron al consultorio.

-tomen asiento-los saludó una señora de cabellos negros y unos ojos mieles gemelos a los del rubio. Ambos obedecieron y se sentaron en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de la doctora-mi nombre es Saky Jonouchi-hizo una pausa y se sento ella tambien-y digame joven wheler que le ha ocurrido.

-vera doctora ultimamente no me he sentido muy bien que digamos-asi le conto todos sus malestares-y no se que tengo.

-lo primero que haremos sera realizarle unos estudios-tomo una hoja de su escritorio y marco los estudios que creia era conveniente que se realizara el rubio, les entrego la hoja-llevenlo a la sala de estudios para que le tomen la muestra de sangre y orina, y los vere en una semana.

Asi ambos jovenes se despidieron de la doctora y fueron a donde les indico.

Despues se dirijieron a la mancion kaiba en donde cenaron y le contaron a mokuba el como les fue con la doctora.

SxJ

El ojimiel siguio con sus malestares, y asi paso la semana por lo cual en ese momento se encontraban de nuevo en el consultorio de la doctora saky.

-primero que nada buenos dias jovenes-saludo la doctora.

Buenos dias-saludaron ambos jovenes.

-y ya sabe que tengo-pregunto el rubio asustado por no saber lo que tenia.

-si joven wheler, de todos los estudios realizados uno dio positivo.

-y cual fue-ahora hablo el ojiazul.

-vera en las pruebas que le mande a hacer erroneamente marque una que se supone tendria que haber salido negativa pero no fue asi.

-y cual fue esa prueba-volvió a preguntar el castaño molesto ya después de tanta evasiva.

-bien segun el resultado el joven wheler esta esperando un hijo pero como vera eso no es posible,asi que me gustaria que se volviera a realizar la prueva y regresaran a mi consultorio en una hora.

SxJ

Una hora despues regresaron al consultorio, pero al ver lo consternada que estava la doctora se preocuparon  
-jovenes no hay error el resultado fue positivo nuevamente, lo que me sorprende es que el joven wheler tenga esa capacidad ya que es heredada por la madre y solo se presenta en algunas pocas personas del mundo -ambos jovenes se encontraban en shock ya que no podian creer que fueran a ser padres-y bien jovenes quieren ver a su hijo, ya que según el estudio muestra que su hijo tiene poco mas de un mes de haber sido concebido.

-cl...claro-dijo el rubio despues de recuperarse de la noticia.

-entonces recuestese y descubrase el vientre-al hacerlo la doctora le aplico un gel en el vientre para que poco despues le pusiera un aparatito que apareciera una imagen en la pantalla-alli esta el feto-los jovenes vieron que la doctora sonreía al ver la pantalla-al parecer estas esperando gemelos-esa nueva noticia dejo impresionados nuevamente al rubio y al castaño, y ya después de reponerse de la imprecion el ojiazul hablo.

-doctora y que cuidados debe de tener joey-acercandose a donde el rubio estaba recostado.

-es como en un embarazo normal, lo unico diferente seria al momento del parto ya que dada la situacion del joven wheler se le practicaria cesarea-hizo una pausa-asi que tendra que venir cada mes para verificar que todo en el embarazo salga bien,asi que pasen con mi secretaria para que les haga nuevamente la cita en un mes.

-si doctora- habla el rubio al momento de levantarse.

-hasta luego-se despiden ambos jovenes al momento de salir de la habitacion, y se fueron ha hacer la cita para despues dirigirse a la mancion kaiba.

SxJ

Al llegar se encontraron con mokuba

-hola hermano, como se encuentra joey?-pregunto nadamas vio atravesar su hermano la puerta, pero al ver a un sonriente rubio se descoloco un poco-ya saben que tienes-ahora interrogo al rubio.

-si, ya lo sabemos pero mejor sentemonos-y asi se dirigieron hacia la sala y se sentaron en los sillones mokuba en un sillon individual y la pareja en otro-tenemos algo muy importante que decirte-hizo una pausa-veras no sabemos como pero vas a ser tio-mokuba se quedo en shock y cuando reacciono.

-QUEEE!?...pe..pero como-asombrado.

-como ya te dijo vas a ser tio porque joey esta esperando un hijo mio-hablo el castaño-y como ya te dijo no sabemos como pero tiene la capacidad de concebir.

-exacto, pero la doctora nos dijo que es hereditario por parte de la madre-dijo pensativo-asi que la unica opcion que tengo para saber el porque puedo concebir le tendre que preguntar a mi padre-

-oh no eso si que no, no te dejare que te acerques ha ese sujeto que tanto daño te ha hecho-hablo el castaño-que acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo ese sujeto cuando se entero de que somos novios-el rubio bajo la mirada y no dijo nada ya que claro que se acordaba.


	5. Amargo recuerdo

\\\Flashback/

La feliz pareja llevaba poco mas de medio mes de estar saliendo, ya era de noche asi que joey se dirigio a su casa y claro el castaño se ofreció a irlo a dejar ,al llegar se despidio del ojiazul con un apacionante beso y se adentro a su casa.

-asi que por eso llegas siempre tarde a casa-se escucho una enojada voz la cual sabia que provenia de su padre-por lo menos ganas bien haciendole de puta a los hombres?-

-te equivocas padre yo no hago eso, yo...-pero no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que su padre le propino un puñetazo en el estomago lo cual ocaciono que el rubio callera de rodillas al suelo.

-callate escuincle marica-ahora le dio una fuerte patada seguida de otras mas lo que provoco que brotara sangre de la boca de joey.

-para po..por fav..favor-dijo entrecortadamente a causa de el fuerte dolor que sentia en sus costillas, pero su padre no se detubo al contrario lo pateo mas fuerte, asi que aun con el dolor que sentia intento uir lo cual fue inutil ya que al notarlo el mayor also a su hijo y lo arrojo hacia la pared para despues empezarle a lanzar varias botellas de vidrio vacias lastimando aun mas el ya adolorido cuerpo del menor ocacionandole mas dano, asi despues de un tiempo el menor ya se encontraba inconciente.

SxJ

Seto se dirigia ya a su mancion pero de la nada sintio que algo no estaba bien con su cachorro y aunque no era de los que se dejaba llevar por los presentimientos decidio regresar a la casa del rubio.

Al llegar toco la puerta nadien respondio, asi que volvio a tocar la puerta y nada pero escucho el ruido de cristales rompiendose al contacto con algo por lo que ya preocupado decidio echar la puerta abajo, pero nada lo tenia preparado para lo que vio.

Su cachoro en el suelo inconciente y su padre dandole de patadas , por lo que el ojiazul no lo resistio y agaro una de las botellas vacias que encontro y la arojo a la cabeza del rubio mayor el cual por el inpacto dejo de herir a joey para ver de donde habia provenido el impacto pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que al voltearse el castano de dio un punetaso de lleno en la cara.

El mayor intento defenderse pero no pudo hacer nada ya que seto lo golpeaba a diestra y siniestra hasta que lo dejo tendido en el suelo.

-pa...para-se escucho la debil voz del rubio, asi que el castaño dejo al mayor y se acerco al rubio.

-cachorro, te encuentras buen?-al agacharse para poder alsarlo se dio cuenta que estaba manchado de sangre-ve como te ha dejado-con una gran rabia en su voz-espera un momento llamare una ambulancia y a la policia para que se lleven a tu padre-concluyo.

-no-

-porque cachorro?-pregunto ya que no sabia el porque no queria que se llevaran a ese hombre que tanto dano les ha hecho.

-porque si se lo llevan yo ire a un orfanato hasta cumplir la mayoria de edad-hizo una pausa ya que no podia respirar bien pero siguio hablando-y prefiero soportarlo ha que te alegen de mi lado-

-eso nunca lo aran yo me encargare de todo asi que descanza-y el rubio obedecio.

Seto llamo a una ambulancia y a la policia, asi trasladaron al rubio a un hospital y a su padre se lo llevaron detenido.

Al llegar al hospital atendieron de urgencia al rubio ya que por tener las costillas rotas casi se le perfora un pulmon.

SxJ

Pasaron unos dias y joey se encontraba en su habitacion, y claro aunque el castaño tenia que ir a la escuela y despues a la corporacion diario hiba a ver a su amado.

Ese dia no fue la esepcion el castano entro a la habitacion y saludo al rubio con un tierno beso en los labios.

-como amanecio mi cachorro-

-bien amor-

-te tengo dos noticias -se sento en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama del ojimiel-una buena y una mala asi que cual quieres que te de primero-

-la buena-

-hable con el doctor y dijo que hoy te dara de alta, la unica condicion es que no hagas ningun movimiento brusco ni levantes cosas pesadas o hagas mucho esfuerzo-

-esta bien. Y cual es la mala noticia-

-que al demostrarse que tu padre fue el ocacionante de tus leciones ,y por testimonio de algunos vecinos que sabian que tu padre te golpeaba, lo han ya enjuiciado y le dieron condena -

Pero-asustado-eso significa que ire a un orfanato-

Por eso no te preocupes ya que yo sere tu tutor hasta que cumplas la mayoria de edad-

-pero tu aun no eres mayor-

-no pero al morir mi padrastro me emancipe para no perder lo que me costo tanto ganar y me separaran de mi hermano, asi que basicamente soy considerado mayor de edad por lo que puedo ser tu tutor-

SxJ

Pasaron los dias y joey ya se encontraba en la mancion kaiba donde a partir de ahora viviria. seto le prohibio el seguir trabajando y claro aunque al principio no queria termino aceptando.

\\\End flashback/


	6. Relelacion

-seto pero aun asi tengo que ir, tengo que saber la verdad-

-ya que no te podre hacer cambiar de opinion te dejare ir-solto un suspiro-pero yo te acompanare-

-esta bien-

Asi al dia siguiente despues de haber desayunado salieron ambos jovenes de la mancion con rumbo al reclusorio de ciudad domino en donde se encontraba el padre del rubio.

No era dia de visitas pero vamos, nadie le puede negar la entrada a seto kaiba.

Los pasaron a una habitacion en donde habia un guardia se sentaron en un par de sillas que estaban frente a una mesa. La puerta se abrio y de ella entraron dos guardias escoltando a un tipo ,al cual traian esposado, y lo sentaron frente ha ambos jovenes.

-asi que eres la puta de este tipo-destilando veneno de la boca, y claro seto como se podria esperar se levanto de la silla se acerco al tipo y le propino un puñetazo.

-señor Kaiba cálmese o lo tendremos que sacar-hablo uno de los guardias.

-hmmn-solto un bufido y se volvio a sentar al lado del rubio.

-y a que debo la visita de mi adorado hijo-dijo sarcasticamente el rubio mayor.

-eres mi padre?-tenia la duda ya que un padre no trataria a un hijo como ese sujeto lo trato.

-por desgracua si-

-pues no lo parese-hablo con odio el castano.

-bien si eso es a lo unico que viniste ya te puedes ir-

-no me ire hasta que me respondas algo-hizo una pausa-porque mi madre nos dejo-

-sencillo mi adorado hijo-nuevamente lo dijo con sarcasmo-porque esa mujer no es tu madre-finalizo satisfecho por la reaccion de su hijo ya que este tenia una cara de completo asombro.

-entonces quien es mi madre-tenia que saberlo- serenity es mi medio hermana?-

-serenity no es tu hermana ya que no es mi hija y con respecto a tu madre nunca te dire quien es-con una sonrrisa prepotente en sus labios.-a menos que me saques de aqui-

-eso jamas-preferia no saber quien era su madre a que ese sujeto saliera.

-entonces nunca lo sabras jajajaja-empezo a reir como un desquiciado.

-vamonos cachorro ya que por lo visto no nos dira nada-

-si seto-

Ambos jovenes se levantaron y salieron de la habitacion en la cual el padre del rubio seguia riendo.

SxJ

Llegaron a la mancion y se dirigieron al estudio del ojiazul. Seto pidio no ser molestado ya que aunque el rubio no lo demostro delante de su padre si le afecto el echo de saber que la persona que crello era su madre nunca lo fue.

-como puede ser que me mintieran en un tema tan delicado-suspiro-como reaccionar al saber que la familia que tenia no era mas que una mentira-

-no te alteres, piensa en tu salud y en la de los bebes-

-tienes razon-tocandose el vientre-debo pensar en estos bebes-de repente suena el telefono.

-si-contesto el ojiazul molesto por la interrupcion.

-disculpe señor kaiba lo tiene una llamada de la doctora Jonouchi-hablo su asistente.

-cumunicamela-

-en un momento-finalizo y ahora por el auricular se escuchaba la voz de una mujer.

-buenas tardes, primero que nada disculpe la interrupcion pero lo que tenia que hablar con usted y su pareja es de suma importancia-

Sucedio algo-

-no se preocupe no es nada malo-

-entonces-

-es un asunto que prefiero que lo hablemos en privado, asi que si no le importa podrian venir a mi consultorio lo antes posible-

-si en un rato estaremos alli-y finalizo la llamada.

-quien era seto-

-la doctora jonouchi que quiere hablar con nosotros urgentemente asi que vamos-

-si-

Salieron de la mancion se subieron a la limocina.

-a donde señor-hablo el chofer.

-a la clínica-y la limosina se puso en marcha.

SJ

Ya se encontraban dentro de la clinica y una enfermera se acerco a ellos.

-la doctora los espera-asi ambos entraron al conaultorio detras de la enfermera-con su permiso-se despidio de los presentes y salio de la habitacion.

-jovenes hay algo muy importante que les tengo que decir-

-que es doctora-hablo el rubio.

-primero que nada les ofresco una disculpa-

-porque-hablo joey-

-lo que pasa es que de una de las muestras de sangre que le tome la ocupe para realizar una prueba de ADN ya que al saber que usted podia concebir tenia que verificar algo-

-y que es doctora-

-como ya les habia dicho el que un hombre pueda concebir es heredado por la madre-hizo una pausa.

-continúe-dijo el castaño.

-tenia la leve sospecha que joey podia ser hijo de mi hermana, el cual fue alejado de nosotros despues de que mi querida hermana diera a luz-

-y que le hizo pensar eso-interrumpio el ojiazul.

-primeramente fue el echo de que joey pueda tener hijos, tambien el echo de que se perece mucho a mi hermana-les mostro un retrato que tenia sobre el escritorio; y no mentia ya que en la fotografia se podia apreciar a una sonriente mujer de larga cabellera rubia, un poco mas obscura que la de Joey y, unos ojos mieles y una sonrrisa identicos a los del chico.

-tiene razon se parece mucho a mi-

-y por ultimo lo comprobe al hacer la prueba de ADN-no resistio mas y se acerco al rubio para abrazarlo muy fuertemente derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad-no sabes lo feliz que se pondra mi hermana al saber que no estas muerto-

-a que se refiere-tambien salian lagrimas de sus ojos pero lo ultimo que dijo la doctora lo desconcerto.

-antes que nada te contare todo desde el principio-

-esta bien-


	7. Memorias del pasado

\\\flashback/

Jonouchi ushio de 20 años se encontraba recostada en el tronco de un hermoso arbol de cerezo junto a su amado Joseph wheller quien era un año mayor que ella. Ambos tenian poco mas de dos años saliendo y aunque al principio los padres de ushio se negaron a esa relación, ya que Joseph era un chico de clase baja y ella pertenecia a una de las familias mas ricas del pais, pero al ver lo feliz que se veia su hija con ese joven decidieron aprobar esa relacion y ahora ambos se encontraban disfrutando del gran amor que tenian.

-sabes que me haces muy feliz-dijo la ojimiel acercandose mas al rubio.

-tu tambien y no sabes cuanto-acercandose a la boca de la menor dandole un delicado beso-

-hablaras con mis padres-

-si, el fin de semana ire con tus padres para pedir tu mano en matrimonio y que asi seas mi esposa -

-y yo encantada-

Pasaron los dias y llego el viernes en la noche el rubio se encontraba feliz ya que lo habian ascendido en su trabajo y sus amigos se lo llevaron a un bar a beber para celebrar. Despues de un par de copas el rubio ya no sabia lo que hacia y tomando ventaja de eso shisuka kawai ,una companera de trabajo la cual estaba enamorada del rubio, lo llevo a su casa para tener una muy agitada noche y el resultado fue que shisuka quedo embarazada.

Al dia siguiente joseph amanecio con un enorme dolor de cabeza y en una cama que no conocia junto a una mujer que si conocia la cual se acababa de levantar. Al ver que ambos estaban desnudos no tardo mucho en descubrir lo sucedido esa noche asi que se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a irse pero antes le dirigio unas palabras a la mujer

-olvida lo sucedido anoche-

-eso jamas, fue la mejor noche de mi vida-

-como quieras pero no digas nada de esto a nadie-

Y asi salio de la habitacion y se fue a su casa por lo que no escucho lo ultimo que ella dijo.

- jamás, no dejare que esa nina mimada te tenga tu seras solo mio jajaja-

Joseph llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue meterse a bañar ya que aunque no lo recordara sabia que se habia acostado con esa arpía, un simple revolcón que esperaba no afectara su felicidad con su amada ushio.

Así paso el tiempo, dos meses para ser exactos, la boda se celebraba en una hermosa iglesia los votos ya habian sido dados y solo faltaba el conocido:

-si alguien tiene algun incomveniente para que esta union se lleve acabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre-hablo el cura y nadie dijo nada-bien entonces...-

-yo me opongo-se escucho la voz de una castana -el no se puede casar con ella ya que estoy esperando un hijo suyo-hablo la joven.

-a que se refiere joseph-hablo la novia no creyendo que su amado joseph la alla enganado-

-que tu querido novio no te dijo que se acosto con migo-con una sonrrisa triunfante.

-dime que eso es mentira dime que no me has enganado con esa tipa-exigia ushio al verse enganada por la persona que mas amaba.

-yo...yo...-no sabia que decir.

-porque me huciste eso-y salio corriendo de la iglesia con el rostro empanado de lagrimas.

-ushio-salio tras ella pero fue inutil ya que no la alcanzo-espero que estes contenta ahora que haz arruinado mi felicidad-

-no te preocupes por ella ya veras que hermosa familia formaremos.

Habian pasado nueve meses los padres de shisuka obligaron a joseph a casarse con ella, asi que ahora los dos vivian juntos,a los tres meses de embarazo la chica se produjo un aborto a causa de unos medicamentos que habia tomado los cuales estaban prohibidos en el embarazo.

Joseph se devasto con esta noticia ya que sabia que su vida seria un infierno y lo unico que lo alentaba a seguir era ese pequeño.

La unica manera que encontro para seguir viviendo fue empezar a tomar mas y mas a cada instante.

Gracias a uno de los empleados de la familia jonouchi se habia enterado que su amada ushio estaba esperando un hijo suyo. No lo penso mucho, el mismo dia en que ushio dio a luz entro al hospital y sin que nadie lo viera se llevo al bebe recien nacido.

Se mudo junto a su esposa y su hijo a uno de los barrios mas pobres de ciudad domino.

Ushio se encontraba debastada ya que el amor de su vida la habia enganado con otra y por si fuera poco ella esperaba un hijo.

Habian pasado tres semanas desde lo ocurrido en la boda. Ushio ya llevava una semana con unas horribles nauceas matutinas y mareos ademas le desagradaba el olor de algunos alimentos y perfumes,claro esto no paso inadvertido por su familia en especial por su madre la cual conocia muy bien esos sintomas.

-mama no me siento nada bien-

-no te preocupes mi niña no tienes nada malo-

-enserio?-

-lo unico que sucede es que estas embarazada-

-queee-

-si no me crees vamos con tu hermana para que te revise y ella te lo confirmara-

-esta bien-

Asi ambas mujeres salieron a la clinica de la hermana de ushio, y ella les confirmo que en efecto ushio estaba esperando un bebe. Al llegar la tarde y despues de pasar un rato en la clinica decidieron regresar a casa.

-ya quiero tener a mi pequeño en brasos-lo dijo con una gran sonrrisa.

-y como lo llamaras-

-no lo se aun pero te aseguro que tendra un nombre precioso-puso una pose muy pensativa para regresar otravez a como estaba antes.

-y le diras al padre-

-no-al acordarse de joseph en su cara aun se revelaba la tristesa que habia en su alma.

-ya no te mortifiques hija el no merese nada de ti-

-tienes razon madre ahora solo me debo de preocupar por este bebe-tocandose el vientre-asi que me encargare de que sea la persona mas feliz del mundo-

-asi se habla hija-

Asi paso el tiempo hasta llegar el dia del parto. Todo parecia transcurrir sin inconvenientes tuvo al bebe por parto natural se encontraba ya en su habitacion en espera de que le llevaran a su pequeñ el tiempo y nada ya se estaba preocupando hasta que vio entrar a su madre la cual le dio la noticia mas debastadora de su vida.

-que paso madre-

-prumero que nada calmate-suspiro-alguien se ha llevado al bebe-

-no puede ser-empezo a soltar lagrimas-no mi bebe-agarro a su madre de los brazos-dime que es mentira, que no se llevaron a mi bebe-ya estaba empezando atener un ataque de histeria lo bueno es que entro una enfermera la cual sedo a la pobre chica.

El tiempo paso y no encontraron al bebe por lo cual lo dieron por muerto, la familia completa estubo apoyando a ushio ya que sabian que era algo de lo que se recuperaria tan facilmente.

No quiso volver a intentar suerte en el amor asi que se dedico ha atender un pequeño orfanato que pertenecia a su familia.

\\\end flashback/


	8. Un nuevo problema

-y eso fue todo lo que paso-acabo de hablar la mujer para después formarse un profundo silencio.

-ya veo- fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio.

-y a todo esto donde estuviste por 18 años- *

-con mi padre, viviendo en los barrios más bajos de ciudad Domino-

-debimos suponer que Joseph tenia algo que ver y eso explica por qué nunca te encontramos -**

-pero no entiendo porque me llevo con el si nunca me quiso-

-a que te refieres-***

-antes de que me fuera a vivir con mi novio mi vida había sido un infierno-respiro hondo-cuando yo tenia 8 años mi supuesta madre se divorcio de mi padre y desde entonces yo he tenido que trabajar para que mi padre y yo pudiéramos vivir. Mi padre no trabajaba y el poco dinero que ganaba me lo quitaba para poder irse a tomar claro no sin antes dejarme inconsciente a base de golpes-

-por dios-sorprendida de que la vida de su rubio sobrino ha sido un infierno-cambiando de tema. Que piensas hacer ahora? Tenia pensado decirle a mi hermana que tu estas vivo-

-tiene razón mi madre tiene que saber de mi, pero tengo miedo ya que no se si después de 18 años aun me pueda ver como un hijo-agarro la mano del ojiazul-

-ya creo que si porque no hay día en que mi hermana no llore la perdida de su único hijo -lo tomo de los hombros y le mostro una gran sonrisa y dándole un fuerte abrazo empezó a derramar lagrimas.

-entonces cuando la podre conocer-

-tal vez en una semana pero por eso no te preocupes yo te avisare cuando-

Después de eso regresaron ambos jóvenes a la mansión Kaiba ya que era tarde y el rubio tenia que descansar.

-estoy muy feliz-dijo el ojimiel mientras se lanzaba de espaldas a la cama.

-lo entiendo pero no hagas movimientos bruscos o podrías hacerle daño a los bebes-regañándolo por su imprudencia.

-esta bien-poniendo cara de cachorrito reganado.

-entonces a dormir-acercándose al closet y sacando dos pijamas, poniéndose el una y dándole la otra al rubio.

-pero yo aun no tengo sueño-con un lindo puchero en su cara protesto.

-aunque no lo quieras tienes que descansar ya que este ha sido un día muy agotador para ti-y como quien no quiere la cosa el rubio se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama seguido del castaño-buenas noches cachorro-acercándose a su boca y darle un tierno beso.

-buenas noches seto-y sin mas ambos se durmieron abrasados.

SxJ

-cuando Joey se despertó estaba solo por lo cual se levanto de la cama para ir a buscar a Seto. Salió de la habitación y fue al estudio del castaño en donde pensó lo encontraría, y no se equivoco ya que de hecho allí se encontraba su adorado novio trabajando en su computadora.

-que tal dormiste cachorro-pregunto Seto al ver entrar a su amado rubio por la puerta de su estudio.

-dormí muy bien-se acercó a donde se encontraba el castaño para darle su beso de los buenos días-tuve un muy agradable sueño-dibujando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-y que soñaste para que te encuentres de tan buen humor-con un tono muy sugerente al imaginarse en que pudo haber sonado el rubio.

-nada de lo que piensas pervertido-con un ligero rubor al imaginarse en que estaba pensando su novio.

-entonces que soñaste-

-soñé que nos encontrábamos en un lugar donde se percibía una agradable tranquilidad, allí se encontraban dos niños los cuales se veían tan felices junto a nosotros-se acercó a su pareja a la cual dio un ligero beso que el castaño se encargo de intensificar cada segundo que pasaba mas.

Pero la magia de este momento se acabó ya que repentinamente sonó el teléfono así que se tuvieron que separar para que el castaño fuera a contestar.

-que quiere-enojado por la interrupción fue lo único que dijo Seto.

-lamento si lo interrumpo señor Kaiba, soy su abogado y le hablo porque la señora Shisuka Kawaii impuso una demanda en su contra por abuso de menores y secuestro así que exige que se le entregue al joven Wheeler.

-encárgate de eso -intentando recordar ese nombre hasta que recordó que esa mujer era la supuesta madre del cachorro.

-esta bien solo necesitare algunos documentos sobre la situación del joven Wheeler-

-venga a la mansión y le entregare lo que necesite-

-estaré allí en una hora-

Seto colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al rubio.

-quien era Seto?-

-mi abogado-

-y que quería?-

-solo avisarme que tengo una demanda departe de la señora kawaii.

-y porque te demando?-

-por abuso de menores y secuestro por lo que exige que vallas con ella-

-esta loca a que. Yo no quiero ir con ella-estaba asustado por lo que podría pasar-sin embargo porque quiere que este con ella si además de no ser mi madre me odia-

-no lo se pero no te preocupes no dejare que te vallas con nadie-lo abrazo fuertemente recargando la cabeza del rubio en su pecho-por eso va ha venir mi abogado en un momento para encargarnos del asunto así que relájate-beso su frente.

-confió en ti-se aferro más al pecho de su novio. Así se quedaron un rato hasta que el rubio hablo.

-Seto puedo salir a dar una vuelta al parque, lo que pasa es que ya tiene mucho que no salgo a caminar-poniendo una cara con la cual el castaño no se podía negar.

-solo si vas acompañado de algún guardaespaldas y que te lleve la limosina-

-esta bien-resignado ya que sabia que si no accedía a las condiciones de su novio no lo dejaría salir-

-entonces ve y no te tardes mucho-dándole un beso de despedida.

El rubio se fue a la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba el abogado al cual saludo para después dirigirse al parque.

SxJ

Se encontraba caminando en el parque cuando se encontró a un pelinegro de apariencia un tanto estrambótica.

-hola Duck-lo llamo para que fuera a donde se encontraba.

-donde rayos te habías metido?-se veía enojado-te fui a buscar a tu casa pero no había nadie así que te he estado buscando por varios lugares-

-y para que me buscabas-

-solo para saber como te encontrabas ya que toda la pandilla esta preocupada por ti porque llevas días sin ir a la escuela-

-lo que pasa es que no me he sentido bien por eso decidí no ir por unos días a la escuela hasta sentirme mejor-solo le dijo la verdad a medias ya que prácticamente el ojiazul lo obligo a quedarse en la mansión a descansar desde el día en que fueron a ver por primera vez a  
la doctora y de eso ya pasaron casi dos semanas.

-pero debiste de avernos avisado para irte a ver a tu casa-le reprocho el ojiverde.

-perdón por no comunicarme con nadie de ustedes, además ya no estoy viviendo en mi casa-se le escapo al rubio y cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde.

-como que ya no vives en tu casa?-cada vez estaba preocupándose mas por la situación de su amigo.

-es que surgieron muchas cosas-no quería entrar en detalles.

-entonces donde estas viviendo?-

-con un conocido-solo le dijo para ver si su amigo dejaba de hacer preguntas pero no lo consiguió.

-y quien es?-

-si voy a hablar será mejor se lo diga a todos-resignado a decir todo decidió de una vez contarle su situación también a sus demás amigos.

-pero Joey-

-si quieres háblale a Yugi y dile que lo veremos en su casa, y también que avise a los demás-

-esta bien- así lo hizo saco su celular marco a Yugi y le dijo que llamara a toda la pandilla para después colgar.

-ahora vámonos- tomo bruscamente al rubio del brazo, ocasionando que este soltara un ligero suspiro de dolor, para que se fueran cuando de la nada apareció un tipo vestido completamente de negro el cual sometió al pelinegro.

*la familia de Ushio no supo quien fue el que se llevo al bebe.  
** Aunque todos creían muerto al bebe ella siguió buscándolo con ayuda de algunos familiares aunque claro al no tener pistas no consiguieron nada.  
*** Ella no conoce lo que ha padecido el pobre rubio.


	9. Verdades reveladas

Duck se encontraba debajo de uno de los guardaespaldas del rubio.

-que rayos significa esto Joey-dijo enojado el pelinegro.

-lo siento Duck-se disculpo con el ojiverde-puedes soltarlo-hablo al guardaespaldas.

-pero..joven el señor se enojara si se entera-estaba dudoso ya que aunque sabia que tenia que obedecer al rubio también tenia ordenes claras de castigara todo aquel que osara dañar al ojimiel.

-no te preocupes yo hablare con el, así que suéltalo- y así lo hizo.

El pelinegro se levanto del suelo y ahora si no esperaría mas para obtener respuestas.

-Joey ahora si me podrías decir que esta pasando-vio que el rubio iba a replicar-quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora-

-esta bien te diré todo pero vamos a sentarnos-así se dirigieron a una de las bancas que había en el parque.

-que quieres saber primero?-

-de donde salió ese guardaespaldas-

-es de mi novio lo envío para que me cuide cada vez que salgo por eso al ver como me jalabas muy bruscamente del brazo intervino-

-entiendo. Ahora dime, quien es tu dichoso novio?-

-es Seto Kaiba-dijo en voz baja pero aun así fue escuchado por el pelinegro.

-ya me lo suponía- dijo calmadamente.

-porque lo dices-

-porque desde hace unos meses el y tu han estado actuando diferente a como cotidianamente lo hacían y como tu amigo solo te digo que te apoyo en todo lo que quieras-

-gracias amigo-dándole en gran abrazo.

-pero eso no explica porque no has asistido a clases estas semanas-

-eso es porque estoy esperando un hijo de Seto-lo dijo un poco sonrojado y un poco temeroso porque una cosa era saber que esta saliendo con Kaiba y otra muy diferente que esta esperando por extraño que sea un hijo de este.

-eso no me lo esperaba-asombrado por la noticia-pero dime como es eso posible-

-todo comenzó cuando...-así le relato toda la historia claro omitiendo algunos detalles como lo de su padre porque ninguno de sus amigos sabia que clase de vida tenia el rubio junto a ese hombre. Cuando acabo de hablar el rubio Duck se levanto de la banca.

-como ya te dije yo te apoyare en todo lo que quieras y no te preocupes le avisare a los demás que no podrás ir y que ya después les contaras lo que pasa nadamas me avisas donde no veremos-

-entonces diles que los veré mañana en la escuela-

-no se supone que tu tienes que descansar?-

-la doctora me dijo que puedo seguir con mis actividades normales como hasta finales de los siete meses, así que como tengo apenas aproximadamente un mes de gestación puedo seguir yendo a la escuela-

-entonces hasta luego y te veré mañana-se alejó del rubio-y una cosa mas dile a Kaiba que si te hace sufrir se las vera conmigo y con los demás.

-claro yo le digo-el rubio también se levanto de la banca y se dirigió a la limosina para ir de regreso a la mansión porque ya estaba atardeciendo y estaba seguro que si se tardava mas su adorado novio lo iba a regañar.

SxJ

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue al castaño el cual lo estaba esperando.

-antes de que me reganes te aviso que estaba en el parque como te dije pero allí me encontré a Duck el cual no me dejo ir hasta que le dije  
todo-respondió rápido ya que si no le decía nada de todos modos se iba a enterar-y le dije que ya mañana en la escuela le decía a los demás -

-esta bien, pero como que mañana en la escuela-

-voy a regresar a la escuela, además no falta mucho para acabar el año y no quiero perderlo-

-esta bien regresaras pero con la condición de que no hagas nada brusco y que todos sepan que ya tienes dueño, entendiste?-

-como digas-no le importaba que todos supieran que eran novios además eso serviría para alejar a tod s l s que se quisieran acercar a SU Seto.

-entonces a dormir porque mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano-así ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y se dispusieron a dormir

SxJ

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Ciudad Domino y dentro de la mansión Kaiba se podía ver a un lindo rubio arrodillado en el inodoro, a causa de  
las nauseas matutinas, y a un castaño el cual se encontraba a su lado.

-ya estoy arto de esto-dijo el ojimiel cuando al fin se acabaron las nauseas

-no te preocupes las nauseas solo duran el primer trimestre del embarazo-intentaba consolar a su cachorro

-pero todavía tengo que estar dos meses así y lo malo es que no puedo comer bien-había empezado a llorar

-tranquilízate-

-como quieres que me tranquilice tu no entiendes lo que es sufrir a causa de estas malditas nauseas -gritando se levanto del piso y se dirigió  
enojado a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-espera-le dijo el castaño tomándolo del brazo antes de que dejara la habitación-sé que es difícil para ti pero solo piensa en la maravilla que esta en tu vientre y en como te sentirás cuando tengas a nuestros hijos en tus brazos-después de decir esto el rubio se arrojó al pecho del castaño y volvió a llorar mientras el ojiazul pasaba su mano por la espalda de su novio a la vez que le decía lo mucho que lo amaba-

-yo también te amo y discúlpame por haberte gritado-aun con el rostro en el pecho del castaño

-no tengo porque-alzando la cara del rubio con la mano para darle un dulce beso en los labios-ahora metete a bañar y alístate para ir al colegio yo te espero abajo-le dio un ultimo beso pero esta vez en la frente y salió del baño.

Al acabar de desayunar salieron de la mansión en la limosina y pasaron a dejar primero a Mokuba a su escuela para después dirigirse a la preparatoria.

SJ

Llegaron a la entrada del instituto y el primero en salir fue Seto el cual le tendió la mano a Joey para que saliera y en cuanto lo hizo aun tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia su salón de clases pero en su camino no faltaron comentarios como "no sabíamos que eran gays", "nos la pagaras Wheeler" "no puede se", "porque los millonarios se quedan siempre con lo mejor", "deja a Kaiba y ven con migo" estos últimos avergonzando al rubio y ganándose una de las famosas miradas de hielo del ojiazul.

Después de una serie de comentarios llegaron a su salón de clases donde aunque habían muy pocos alumnos se repitió lo mismo pero claro todos y cada uno fue ignorado por ambos jóvenes los cuales se fueron a sentar a sus lugares correspondientes.

Pasaron los minutos y llegaban más compañeros de entre los cuales llegaron los amigos de Joey los cuales lo primero que hicieron al verlo fue interrogarlo.

-donde se supone que te habías metido-el primero fue su amigo Tristán-

-ayer nos hablo Duck y nos dijo que te encontraste con el-ahora fue el pequeño tricolor-

-es cierto lo que dicen en el pasillo?-entro una agitada Tea por llegar corriendo al salón.

-de que hablas Tea-la interrogo el tricolor.

-de que Joey y Kaiba llegaron a la escuela agarrados de la mano-lo dijo con un tono de asco.

-ah! eso-respondió con naturalidad el rubio y no le dio importancia al tono que ocupo su amiga.

-si eso-ahora Tea estaba enojada porque al parecer si era verdad lo que decían -

-jeje pues...si -son un leve toque de nerviosismo-de echo de eso les quería hablar-hizo una pequeña pausa-les quería decir que Seto y yo  
somos novios desde hace varios meses-se hizo silencio entre los amigos del rubio hasta que entro al salón un pelinegro.

-hola porque tan callados-se le quedo viendo a cada uno de sus amigos-no me digan que Joey ya les conto lo de lo suyo con Kaiba-

-tu ya lo sabias?-pregunto Tristán a lo cual el ojiverde solo asintió.

-de hecho apenas me entere ayer-

-y cuando pensabas decirnos la verdad-el castaño se dirigió al rubio ahora.

-de eso quería hablarles ayer pero preferí esperar hasta hoy-

-Queee!-el grito de la única chica del grupo de amigos del rubio al fin había reaccionado a la noticia-pe...pero como-aun estaba anonadada.

-se podría decir que nos llevábamos amando por mucho tiempo en secreto y llego el momento en que todo eso exploto y nos declaramos jeje-estaba un poco nervioso y apenado al hablar sobre su amado novio.

-como te atreviste-ese grito fue seguido de una cachetada lo cual ocasiono que todo el salón se quedara en silencio.

-Te...Tea-el rubio estaba impresionado por que su amiga lo allá abofeteado sin una razón aparente-porque-no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga.

-y todavía preguntas porque-hizo una pausa-eres tonto o que, el que tu seas un maldito gay no me importa en lo mas mínimo pero porque tenias que desviar a Kaiba del camino correcto-se demostraba a leguas el desprecio en sus palabras-pero no te preocupes yo le ensenare lo que es mejor y lo regresare al buen camino ya que puedo ofrecer mejores cosas que tu-

-déjame explicarte-estaba apunto de llorar no podía creer lo que decía su amiga.

-y que me dirás como engañaste al pobre de Kaiba para volverlo igual que tu! Ja no me hagas reír un pobre niño estúpido como tu nunca podría saber lo que Kaiba realmente quiere-se empezó a carcajear-lo mas seguro es que te le ofreciste como la puta que eres-termino para después alzara mano y darle otra bofetada pero no pudo hacerlo ya que fue sostenida del brazo por nadie mas que el castaño.

-no permitiré que sigas dañando a Joey-después de ver como la castaña abofeteaba a su cachorro decidió esperar para poner en su lugar a la chica, así que espero para ver que sucedía, al escuchar lo que le decía a su novio y ver como este ya había comenzado a sollozar, y con cada palabra su furia aumentaba hasta que vio que volvería a abofetear a su novio así que se dispuso a intervenir.

-Ka...Kaiba-la castaña no supo en que momento el ojiazul había sostenido su brazo.

-con que derecho te atreves a dañar a mi novio-intentaba no golpearla y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande en no hacerlo-no quiero volver a verte cerca de el-lanzándole una de sus fulminantes miradas la soltó y se acercó a su novio-como te encuentras Joey-no obtuvo respuesta-será mejor que salgamos de aquí-sin decir nada el rubio obedeció levantándose de su asiento para salir del salón y dirigirse a uno de los salones vacíos de la escuela.

nota:

espero les guste y nos vemos en el sig cap


	10. Reunion con los amigos

SxJ

Llegaron y el primero en hablar fue el castaño.

-como te encuentras cachorro-esperando ahora si obtener una respuesta

-no puedo creer que la que creí era mi amiga pueda decir esas cosas tan hirientes- se aferro al pecho de su amado y continuo sollozando.

-no te preocupes de lo que dijo esa tipa que nunca podrá ser mejor que tu en ningún aspecto además recuerda que a quien amo eres tu porque además de ser la persona mas maravillosa del mundo me vas a dar hijos, dime que mas podría buscar en alguien- dándole ligeros besos en el cabello para luego alzar su cara y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-prométeme que nunca me dejaras por nadie-al parecer las palabras de Tea si le habían afectado.

-te lo prometo, además tendría que ser un tonto para dejar solo a este lindo cachorrito- dándole otro beso y así se quedaron en silencio abrazados. Como ya había empezado la primera clase decidieron quedarse allí y esperar a que empezara la segunda clase.

SxJ

El resto de la jornada escolar transcurrió con normalidad solo con algunos comentarios pero ninguno de importancia.

Al tocar el timbre los amigos del rubio se atrevieron al fin ha hablar con este ya que en todo el día Kaiba no lo dejo solo.  
Se acercaron a la banca de su rubio amigo.

-podemos hablar contigo Joey?-hablé su pequeño amigo tricolor.

-claro que si-mostrando una de sus encantadoras y radiantes sonrisas.

-primero quisieras que nosotros te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites-

-gracias, y se los agradezco mucho amigos-

-ahora si nos podrías contar todo?-intervino so castaño amigo.

-claro solo espérenme un momento-el rubio se dirigió a donde estaba su novio el cual parece le dijo algo que no le gusto mucho por la cara de pocos amigos que tenia el ojiazul, pero que parece después de un beso logro convencerlo y con esto el rubio se volvió ha acercar a sus amigos-listo ahora si vamos a la mansión y allí les contare todo.

Se fueron en la limosina ya que seto prácticamente obligo al rubio a usarla y este se fue en un taxi a la corporación.

Llegaron y fueron directo a la sala en donde el rubio pidió le llevaran un refrigerio para el y sus amigos.

-que grande es este lugar-dijo impresionado el ojiamatista.

-no le encuentro nada de espectacular-comento Duck

-claro como tu siempre has vivido entre lujos este tipo de cosas no te deben de impresionar- dijo Tristán-pero no nos desviemos del tema y-mirando al rubio-dinos de una buena vez que esta pasando-

-tomen asiento-se sentó al igual que los demás-como ya le había dicho a Duck seto es mi novio desde hace ya varios meses-

-y porque no nos habías dicho nada- hablo el tricolor.

-no lo se-suspiro-tal vez por miedo a cual seria su reacción al saber de lo mio con Seto-

-debiste confiar en nosotros-

-lo lamento pero temía que se comportaran tal y como lo hizo Tea en la escuela-

-en eso tienes razón y te entiendo no es fácil que los demás acepten la orientación sexual de una persona sin juzgarla-

-pero eso no es todo la cosa se complico cuando me entere de una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida- solo recordarlo se le dibuja una gran sonrisa en los labios-ya que por muy sorprendente que parezca voy a tener un bebe-nadie dijo nada-de echo van a ser gemelos y ambos hombres-eso sorprendió mas a todos

-eso no es posible los hombres no pueden tener hijos-he allí la negación de su amigo castaño.

-es verdad voy a tener un bebe de Seto-

-y como es eso posible?-pregunto su amigo tricolor-

-es un extraño don que tienen los hombres de la familia de mi madre y al parecer yo lo herede-

-esa es una gran noticia, te felicito mucho amigo-dijo nuevamente el tricolor.

-lo es y estoy muy feliz-

-y dime ya tienes los nombres?-interrogo ahora Duck el cual se había mantenido callado en la discusión.

-aun no se me ocurre ninguno de echo con todo lo de los últimos días es algo en lo que ni siquiera había pensado-soltando una risa apenada.

-y dime ahora que piensas hacer con la escuela?-

-voy a seguir Yugi. Como faltan tres meses para graduarnos y no quiero perder el ano voy a seguir yendo a la escuela, además apenas tengo un mes de embarazo así que no habrá problema-

-entonces no te preocupes nosotros estaremos para apoyarte en lo que necesites-el tricolor le regalo una gran sonrisa y los otros dos asintieron a lo dicho por este.

-se los agradezco mucho chicos-muy agradecido de que sus amigos si lo apoyaran y no como la castaña que en vez de apoyarlo básicamente lo insulto-y dinos para cuando será la boda-

-pienso que eso es algo muy apresurado-

-de echo ya se están tardando-menciono Duck-no pensaran que esos bebes nazcan fuera del matrimonio-el rubio no contesto ya que una de las empleadas intervino a tiempo y le trajo su pedido.

Los amigos del rubio y claro esta que el también se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de todo y de nada, simplemente conviviendo como solo ellos sabían hacerlo entre los comentarios sin sentido del castaño, las disputas entre este y Duck lo que se ganaba comentarios del rubio como" ustedes parecen par de novios con sus disputas sin sentido" lo que de seguro seria verdad si Duck no estuviera saliendo con Pegasus y Tristán con Serenity la hermana pequeña del rubio*, claro que cuando el ojimiel se entero amenazo muy seriamente a su querido amigo de que si dañaba de alguna forma a su hermana mejor ni se dignara ha aparecer porque de lo contrario no viviría ni un día mas, esto sucedió hace mas de un año y hasta la fecha el castaño ha cumplido.

Acabaron con su reunión y cada uno se fue a su casa despidiéndose del rubio, mientras este esperaba a que Seto regresara de la empresa.

* que mas bien es la medio hermana de este.


End file.
